


The Royal Suit

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: The disappearance of Izuru Kamukura took the world by storm, unsure what to do with no king the neighboring kingdoms search for a temporary ruler of the clubs while keeping up the search for the previous fear inducing powerful king. They find Hajime, a poor kid with great public speaking and a seemingly knack for the rule. Unfortunately for Hajime royalty isn't all what it seems. Can he uncover the secrets and solve the mysteries before its to late?





	1. The Missing Clubs

The kingdom of clubs was in shambles. It's been two years and the search for their crown prince was less than fruitless. Someone needed to take his place as the three leaders of hearts, diamonds, and spades continued the search.

"Nagito... I know that you loved Izuru, but someone needs to lead the club people," The diamond queen said to the king of hearts.

"... I know Chiaki," He said sighing.

"We should go for a walk," Chaiki said holding her hand out to the white haired boy.

Nagito took her hand as they walked out of the castle.

The kingdom of clubs wasn't one the two knew by heart, but because of Izuru they knew how to get around.

It wasn't a shining city, there could have been a time where it was, but that was before the two years of missing management.

Somewhere in this city there was someone, someone they can find to help fix things. They had their own kingdoms and couldn't stay there forever. Now was the time to search.

In the square of this kingdom is where they would find him. His hair was short, and in the light its shades reminded Nagito of light chocolate. His eyes were a nice hazel. He was so plain, but yet hard to miss.

The two watched as he stood on an orange crate and talked to the people gathering to hear.

"It's been two years! People of clubs, we can't let this go on! Our king isn't coming back, but we can't let home grow into shambles! We the people made this kingdom, not him! Ms.Chisa, you told me stories of this place being the most beautiful thing in the world! I may have just gotten here, but this was my home once too, and it's my home now! Call this anarchy or whatever you want, but I cant stand idly by while our whole kingdom falls into despair! We must fight, for our future!" The boy threw his fist in the air.

The crowd seemed to follow. Nagito was mesmerized. A boy who was dressed in rags had the voice and hope of a true king. It's what he loved about him the most. He clapped after the crowd calmed down, making himself known.

The crowd was a mix of confused and horrified to think a king was listening, but they found themselves bowing neither the less.

Chiaki stood and watched Nagito, not sure what he was planning.

"Wonderful speech anarchist," Komaeda laughed.

The boy seemed to feel a mix of scared and confident. Nagito couldn't tell which one would pull though in the end.

The boy squinted, wary of the king walking toward the orange box he was standing on.

Nagito bowed, "As you know, my name is Nagito Komaeda, ruler of the kingdom of hearts, who might you be?"

The boy seemed a little confused before stepping off the crate, "Hajime Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Mr.Hinata, but unfortunately for you, you'll be coming with me."

Hinata's fear overcame the confidence as his voice broke, "What!? But I din't do anything!"

Chiaki walked over to Nagito, "What are you doing!?" she whispered angrily.

"Getting us a king fill in," Nagito winked before turning back to Hajime, "I'm sorry, but we need you to come and clear things up."

"Clear what up?" Hajime raised his eyebrow.

"Well for starters, you just accused yourself of anarchy. We just need to test if that's true," Komaeda said fiddling with his hair.

Hajime looked dumbfounded, "Wha-What?"

"Come with me," Komaede let out a pale hand to the boy.

Something about the king was trustworthy, yet worrysome all at at the same time. Hajime couldn't help, but slowly grab his hand. Once he did that it was to late, caught in Komaeda's iron grip he was dragged away with Chiaki following close behind, leaving the small crowd dumbfounded.

Hajime was a little confused when they stopped in a little alley with noone to be seen.

"What are we doing here?" Hajime pursed.

"Well where did you expect me to lead you?" Komaeda smiled slightly.

"I don't know, a dungeon?" Hajime said raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you really want to-" 

"No! No! Absolutely not! I'm okay here," Hajime said waving his hands wildly.

Komaeda just started laughing. Chiaki walked up to the two.

"It seems that you have more gifts than you know Hajime," She said calmly, "I don't think he's laughed since two years ago. You also have a gift as a leader."

"Oh, um thank you I suppose. I haven't really been complemented by anyone, let alone royalty."

Chiaki smiled and giggled at his reply, "Well you have now," 

Hajime stood in silence looking at the two, waiting for them to initiate something.

Komaeda stood up straight and looked over at Hajime, "Hajime Hinata, I have a proposal for you,"

"And what would that be?" Hajime says looking at the white haired king untrustingly. 

"We need you to take on the role of the previous king of clubs while we continue the search. It's to save the kingdom. It can't run without a leader, and you look to be a good candidate for king."

Hajime was taken aback, "I- da- uh- I thought I was in trouble?"

Komaeda shrugged, "And this is your punishment."

"There is no way I can be king! I can barley remember my own teen years!" Hajime exclaimed.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself," Chiaki put her hand on her shoulder, "You made that whole group of people want to follow you when all hope was lost. In my eyes that makes a quality of a great king,"

Hajime looked at the two, "How- I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it."

The boy looked away from the two. He knew he was nothing more than a peasant boy with no talent. He was nothing to be proud of, not able to be king. There was also always the chance he would make the wrong choice. 

"Well I suppose we'll have to think of another punishment then," The white haired boy smirked.

"What?" Hajime jumped.

"Nagito." Chiaki said with venom in his voice.

"What!?" Komaeda shrugged.

"I woulddn't call what he did treason," Chiaki said.

"So you are saying we should just let him leave?"

Chiaki said with no hesitation, "Yes."

"Well that's boring," Nagito pouted.

"Boring!? What's wrong with you?" Hajime exclaimed.

Chiaki sighs, "A lot of things. But don't worry, he doesn't really have the power to do anything to you without some dire consequences."

"I can't believe you rule a kingdom," Hajime says looking at Komaeda

"Well sorry to tell you that the queen of spades is just as crazy as him."

"How did the kingdoms no fall?" Hajime sighed.

"Well me, and... former king Izur weren't," Chiaki said.

"... What happened to Izuru?" The mood seemed to shift when he asked this.

The two looked as if they new nothing about it, yet everything about it at the same time. There looks were slightly horrifying, as if there looks were plastered on two pale mannequins.

"Ruling has a lot of secrets. Even fellow royalty don't know what secrets you have if you take them to the grave," Komaeda said staring his grey eyes into Hajime's soul, "If you want to find out, you're going to have to take his place."

Chiaki stepped on Nagitos foot, "Pay no mind to that. We'll leave you alone," she smiles.

"Wait!" Hajime stopped him. The look in his eyes was like he was making the biggest decision in his life, "I'll do it."

Chiaki turned around raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I was sure Komaeda scared you away."

"Maybe, but these people are missing a king. They need to know what happened to him," Hajime said fiddling with the charm bracelet on his wrist.

Nagito smiled and walked up to Hajime grabbing his hand and kneeling down, "Well then, welcome to the team temporary king," He kissed Hajime's hand.


	2. Teaching a Peasant to Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry for going offline for a chunk! I'm back to this fanfiction again though and I'll probably think of and update schedule I'll barely follow. But at least... this exists.

"Why are we sneaking me into the castle?" Hajime questioned the two as they push him through the back door.

"Well we don't want everyone to know we just grabbed someone off the street and told him to rule," Komaeda said with a huff.

"Why not? You mean you don't want the people to know you're a terrible king?" Hajime said sarcastically.

Chiaki just snickers at the two and rolls her eyes a little.

Hajime looked around the castle after the small conversation. It somehow seemed so familiar to him, but yet so unbelievable and grand at the same time.

"Welcome to your new home, for like a month... probably," Chiaki yawned.

"Right," Hajime nods and mumbles to himself, " I can last a month..."

"Now that we're here we have a lot of work to do," Komaeda smiled grabbing Hajime's hand.

Chiaki nods to Komaeda as if she was letting him take the reigns now before promptly walking off.

Hajime was led into what seemed to be a bedroom, but Komaeda didn't stop there. He walked up to a black bookshelf and pulled on a grey book with the clubs symbol on it. When he did so the bookshelf swung open.

"Hajime, do you know how Izuru, Junko, Chiaki, and I became rulers?" Komaeda asked as he lead Hajime down a winding staircase and through a dark corridor. 

"The four of you combined your strengths to win the biggest war in our countries history," Hajime answered.

"Well yes, but that's not all of it," Komaeda said stopping in front of a large door. 

The boy opened it and walked into the room on the other side with Hajime following close behind, "We did managed to win the war, but we didn't have swords or shields..."

The room looked like an area to brew potions. There were bookshelves lining the walls and a very open center. In the center floor there was a moon symbol with the four suits surrounding it.

Komaeda turned over to Hajime. He was standing in the middle of the room. The heart symbol seemed to light up when he stood on the moon.

"We used magic," Komaeda lit a fire in the palm of his hand.

Hajime froze, "What?"

"Oh don't look so surprised," Nagito laughed, "Everyone can do it... Just some are stronger than others. It's also very dangerous to use magic without a conduit." 

Hajime started walking over to Nagito in the middle. When he stepped onto the moon, though at the time he didn't notice, the clubs symbol glowed along with Nagitos heart symbol.

"Conduit?" Hajime questions the other.

"Something like a bracelet or necklace. Something like mine." He held up his right hand to show Hajime the bracelet. It was made out of a thick string and had a single heart charm on it.

"I need one then right?" Hajime said as he examines the bracelet.

"Well I would give you Izuru's for the time being, but I assume he still has it-" Nagito froze, cutting himself off as he stares at Hajime's left hand.

"What is it?"

"... It's nothing," Nagito brushed off whatever he was thinking and goes back to his regular self again, "but that right there? It will work great as a conduit." He points to the bracelet on his wrist which was on a similar thick string with a single clubs charm brandished upon it.

"This is so unreal..." Hajime mutters to himself.

Nagito just continues, "I will teach you magic as well as how to be a proper king. It may be unreal now, but in a few days it will like you've lived your whole life as king," He starts to move closer to Hajime.

"You said magic had a level of power? That it was stronger in some people rather than others. Well I was wondering, how strong is your magic and the other rulers magic as well?" Hajime asked, not really acknowledging how close Nagito was to him.

"Well I have to say Izuru was probably the strongest. Though I hate to admit it, the queen of spades, Junko, is probably the next strongest. Then comes me, of course," He winks as he mentions himself, "Then comes Chiaki."

"Its strange that someone so powerful would just disappear..."

Komaeda just shrugged, "You shouldn't be worried about that right now. Instead we should be working on magic."

Hajime kept that thought in his mind as he pulled magic into the forefront of his brain.

"Okay, so how do you use magic and conduits and stuff?" Hajime questions.

"Slow down, I'm getting to that part," Nagito chucked amused by the others sudden interest. 

Nagito then proceeds to grab Hajime's hands before looking back up at the other, "Okay, it may look that magic just comes out of your hands, but in reality it forms throughout your entire body. That's why necklaces, hair-clips, or even crowns can be conduits. I have my bracelet to work as a conduit, but I also have my hat. If I lose one, I can still use the other. Conduits also have there levels of strangth however. The closer the item is to you personally and your body physically the stronger it is, got it?"

Hajime was looking at Nagito as the other traced things on Hajime's body as he talks. Hajime nods as response to the question.

"There isn't really anything you need to memorize when it comes to spells, but words do have meaning. If you want to recite or use a spell made by another person you don't need to use all of the words cited, but it's very much suggested because its important to feel the same or similar feelings the author had while writing the spell. That is much easier to feel when you use and feel the words the author wrote," Komaeda explained, "Movement is key when it comes to spells. Remember to channel theses feelings through the conduit. If you do that you will also channel magic through it."

Nagito slithered behind Hajime as he explains and proceeds to press a button. The button precedes to reveal a target in front of Hajime.

"Go ahead and try to use your magic on this target," Nagito smiled.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Hajime sighs a little.

Nagito shrugged, "You need to just trust your gut as well as trusting what I told you about magic."

"Okay..." Hajime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before finding a feeling inside himself he can use.

When he finds that feeling Hajime starts to slowly emit a misty aura. He doesn't know any spells, but according to Nagito this should be enough. He led the feeling into his hand, the hand vibrating a little as the conduit channeled his magic and allowed him to make a small ball of power that he could attack with. His forehead now temporarily imprinted with a tiny clover mark, indicating the magic type, the mark then glowing brighter as he charges his power. Hajime then opens his eyes and threw the magic ball at the target. It sticks on it and explodes, leaving nothing but magic dust on the target.

"Woah," Nagito smiles, "You're a natural at this Hajime."

The shorter boy turns to the other, "You really think so?"

"I know so, learn some spells, do some politics training, and you'll be a perfect kin in no time!" Komaeda exclaimed with pride.

"The perfect temporary king," Hajime fixes with emphasis on temporary. 

"Right, of course Hinata-kun."

Nagito was now closer to the other as he ever was before, carefully inspecting Hajime with knowing eyes.

"I think that's enough magic for now, use to much and you'll pass out. Sleep recharges mana and stamina," Komaeda grabs Hajime's hand and leads him out of the room, "Lets get you out of those rags and into something more fitting hmmm?:

Hajime nods as a silent okay and sits on the bed.

"Luckily for you, you seem to be the same size as Izuru," The lucky kind explained walking over to the closet and inspecting every outfit.

Hajime walks over and looks into the closet. It was filled with different outfits, some outfits had brandished moons and stars as was as the occasional clover.

"How about something formal and showy for your first day as king eh?" Nagito smiles and hands him an outfit, "The bathroom's over there."

Hajime walked over to where Nagito pointed and puts the outfit on... He's never felt anything other than the old rags he called clothes in the past... it honestly felt great to have this new one on. He walks over to the mirror and spins around looking at the outfit closely. The outfit was simple brandishing tassels and connected chain buttons. His belt had a clover buckle, and his pants... they were thicker than what he was use to, but he knew he would get use to them. In all honesty he thought it looked kind of good. He slowly steps out of the bathroom to show Nagito.

Nagitos eyes widen a bit before smiling and walking over to the other, "You look amazing, but it's missing something..." 

Nagito walks over to a drawer and pulls something out of it before he slowly walks to Hajime. He places the item gently on Hajime's head before stepping back to gawk at the other. It was a crown, one designed like a chess piece with a grey clover on the top instead of a cross.

"You look amazing," The other smiles, "Like a true king,"

Hajime blushes and turns away from him.

Nagito tisks and walks ocer to Hajime, gently taking the other's chin and moving his face so he was looking at him, "Hajime, you musn't look away. You're a king now... Let people know you're strong. Look them in the eyes."

Nagito was now closer than ever a small space was there, stopping there faces from touching. Hajimes face was getting more flustered with every second. Nagito then pulls away before gesturing for Hajime to follow him into the hall.

"Now Hajime, we need to get you ready as well as... well... kinglike for we are arranging a banquet and balls for the temporary king in a few weeks. It's arranged so we can prove you are ready for the challenge and to calm peoples nerves about the lack of leadership they faced."

"What do I need to learn?"

"How to present yourself for one," Nagito humms. 

"What's wrong with how i present myself?" Hajime pouts.

"Well, to put it simply, you still show yourself as the meek peasant you once were. You need to be confident and proud."

"Ah- right," Hajime pauses.

Nagito stopped and turns over to Hajime, seeming to inspect him before he moved Hajime in one quick run. The other pushed Hajime into the perfect posture causing a yelp from him. Nagito gets to close and pushes Hajime's chin to look straight at him.

The king smirked, "That was almost too easy... I was able to move you like a little doll," Nagito continues, "It's a dangerous power that now know I have over you."

Hajime turns red and steps back from the other, his posture staying the same, "No need to use that power... it's almost worthless," Hajime mumbles and pouts.

"...Almost."

Hajime just starts walking again, "We should keep going... We have a lot of work to do right?" 

Nagito smiles and continues walking with the other, "More than you know King Hinata."


End file.
